User talk:Margurka
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:The Pocket by ManufacturerINC page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 09:15, July 10, 2012 OC Tag Removal Alert One or more pages you marked as OC have had their tags removed as they were not listed on the page. Failure to add an OC page to the Submissions page in the future will result in a 1 day suspension from editing. This ban will increase for each infraction thereafter. For information on this rule, see Shinigami.Eyes 09:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Concerning The Deleated Pasta I am unable to find your pasa in the recent uploads section, it appears to have been moved to another located by another admin without a re-direct being left in it's origional place. I also cannot find the pasta on the admin's activity page. If you require more help, I suggest that you contact the admin in question http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:MooseJuice. Sorry I can't provide more assistance. Alright, Here's What Happened First, I noticed you had an improper title (the "not" was incorrectly capitalized), so I renamed your article. This action made a duplicate page of your pasta (with the corrected title) and made the original page you submitted into a blank page. I deleted the blank page, but not the fixed page. And then, another admin deleted the fixed page because it was "flagged for deletion" by site admins. If it was deleted, it was either because it was considered spam, it didn't meet quality standards, or was too cliche. MooseJuice (talk) 16:44, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Can I ask if I could narrate The Birthday Song for my channel, and if so can I have an explaination as to what was going on with the kids with guns? Either way I like it 8.9/10! Batfreeze (talk) 01:15, November 30, 2014 (UTC)